Numerous body massaging devices are well known in the prior art. Devices for specifically massaging the back and spinal area have included machines wherein the entire massaging apparatus is disposed beneath a body supporting table surface such that massage wheels or other pressure exerting components may apply pressure upwardly, through the table surface, so as to massage the spinal area of a human subject lying in a generally supine position on a table surface.
In many of the prior art devices, the table surface is provided with elastic or flexible panels against which the rollers or other force exerting components may exert their massaging action through the table surface. In other prior art devices, the massage wheels are permitted to protrude upwardly through an elongated aperture within the table surface, so as to directly contact the spinal region of the dorsally recumbant subject.
Examples of spinal massage and manipulation machines of the prior art are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,812,846 (TROUT), 3,830,233 (HILL), 3,882856 (HEUSER ET AL.), 4,190,043 (THOMPSON), 4,491,127 (YAMAMURA ET AL.) and 4,586,493 (GOODMAN).
The present invention provides a significant improvement over these spinal massage machines of the prior art by providing a massage apparatus which may be positioned over the top of a standard examining table such that therapeutic spinal massage may be applied downwardly upon a human subject who is lying in a generally prone position upon the examining table.